


First Kiss

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode. It's Valentine's Day and Cindy is love sick over Maxwell, she is very anxious to kiss the boy of her dreams. However, her mother and grandmother warn her that since she is a magical creature, the first time she kisses Maxwell, she will turn him into a frog. Will she be able to have her first kiss or be stuck with a slimy amphibian for the love holiday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day today for all. Buddy was in the kitchen with his daughter's pet possum with a box of chocolates between them. 

"Are you sure?" Buddy asked once he picked up a chocolate.

"Yes, my incredible sense of smell tells me that's a caramel." Sledgehammer replied.

Buddy took a bite and recoiled in disgust. "Uck, cherry cordial!"

"Really?" Sledgehammer scoffed. "Maybe you should've let Cindy have a dog."

Then Cindy came in with a very large heart-shaped red card. "I need help," she told her father and pet. "I don't know what to put on Maxwell's valentine."

"What do you have so far?" Buddy asked as she came in.

"'Dear Maxwell'," Cindy read aloud, then pouted. "I don't like it."

"I can help you with this one," Sledgehammer suggested. "Put 'You rock my world'. Guys love that."

Buddy took another chocolate and spit it out instantly. "Maple Buttercream..." He threw it in the sink as Shelly came in.

"Who got chocolates?" Shelly asked.

"You did, from Dirk the Mailman." Sledgehammer told her.

"How sweet." Shelly cooed.

"Yeah, but there are hardly any caramels," Buddy held out another chocolate, then looked curious to it. "Does this look like one?"

"Only one way to find out." Cindy said as she took it and bit into it.

"Cindy!" Buddy scolded.

Cindy spit out the chocolate. "Marzipan!"

Buddy held out another one. "Okay... Now this one."

"U-Uh!" Cindy replied.

"Quit touching them, this is what my mother did when she got chocolates." Shelly took out a magic wand, then zapped the box of chocolates and made the pieces fly out of the box that had caramel in them. "There."

"That was easy." Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, but it takes the mystery out of life." Buddy pouted.

Cindy took one of the chocolates and left to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Cartoon Network School, Maxwell and Cindy stood, facing each other with their hands behind their backs. 

"One... Two... Three!" They both bring their hands round revealing two heart-shaped valentine cards. Cindy gave Maxwell the big one she made and Maxwell gave her the tiny one he had made.

"Wow!" Maxwell was surprised. "Yours is so big."

"And yours is so... Cute..." Cindy said once she took Maxwell's. "'Happy Val Day, Cin'."

"I thought 'Cin' would be a cool nickname for you." Maxwell smiled sheepishly.

Cindy's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Who am I kidding?" Maxwell sighed. "My valentine started out just as big as yours, but I kept trying to make it even and it got smaller and smaller."

"But, I love it..." Cindy insisted. "It's very symmetrical."

"Ya see, that's what I was going for," Maxwell explained. "I love symmetry. Things just look nicer that way. Like your face. It's really symmetrical..." he then leaned over, about to give her a kiss to surprise her, but then...

The bell rang.

"The bell!" Cindy gasped, worried of being tardy. "Um, to be continued?"

"Yeah..." Maxwell nodded.

Cindy then ran off to class.

"Happy Val Day, Cin!" Maxwell called out.

Over at Butler's porch, Maxwell escorted Cindy to the door, carrying his big, heart-shaped, red card.

"Well, thanks for walking me home." Cindy smiled.

"Maybe I should walk you in?" Maxwell offered. "Make sure you get to the living room okay."

"I'd like that," Cindy accepted, then took out her keys and they came into the house, walking in together. "Well, here we are."

"We made it." Maxwell smirked.

"Um, since we came this far, do you wanna stay and hang out?" Cindy offered.

"It sounds like fun." Maxwell agreed.

"Okay, wait here, I'll just see if my parents or grandmother are around." Cindy said to Maxwell before going into the kitchen.

Cindy saw Sledgehammer was sitting on the table using a pencil clamped in his jaws to tap on the laptop computer keys as Cindy entered, removing her coat.

"Sledgehammer, what are you doing?" Cindy demanded.

"Nothing!" Sledgehammer said quickly.

"You're in a chatroom pretending to be a woman again, aren't you?" Cindy glared, shutting her laptop.

"I like the attention." Sledgehammer smiled innocently.

"Well, say goodbye," Cindy picked up her laptop in her arms. "Maxwell's here and you better be on your best possum behavior."

"Mean!" Sledgehammer frowned.

Cindy looked around. "Where are my parents?"

"They went to the Goya Exhibit at the museum," Sledgehammer explained. "Did you know that Shelly's mom was one of his models?"

"Didn't know, don't care..." Cindy rolled her eyes slightly. 

Maxwell poked his head out. "Hey."

"Hm?" Cindy and Sledgehammer looked over.

"Got anything to eat?" Maxwell asked.

"I was just checking..." Cindy said, going in the fridge and snuck her grandmother's wand which was only to be used for emergencies and made a tray of goodies appear and she carried the tray out to the boy she liked. "Do you like canapés?"

"As much as the next guy." Maxwell shrugged.

"Well, let's go back to the living room." Cindy said.

"Oh!" Maxwell had an idea, coming over to Sledgehammer. "I'll grab the possum. We can make him chase the light reflected off my watch like a cat."

"No! Erm... He's not allowed in the living room..." Cindy covered up, she wanted to be alone with Maxwell. "Very bad shedding problem."

"Really?" Maxwell asked.

"Better if he just stays here and minds his own business." Cindy glared to her pink possum as she went to the living room with Maxwell then.

"Like I don't have anything to do than spy on her," Sledgehammer scoffed, then smiled. "Wait! I do!"

In the living room, a pink face peeped around the banister rail of the stairs, watching Cindy and Maxwell on the sofa, leafing through a photo book.

"Hehe." Sledgehammer giggled.

"Aren't Penn and Teller cool?" Cindy smiled. "They know everybody!"

"Oh, look at this one!" Maxwell pointed to one picture. "They're with Criss Angel in a bed, smoking cigarettes... I wonder if they warmed it before they got in."

"I'm sure..." Cindy shrugged. "They're stars." She then went to turn the page, but her hand touched Maxwell's and a spark jumped out, shocking the two kids. "Whoa!"

"What was that?" Maxwell asked.

"Uh-Oh!" Sledgehammer noticed. "Sparks are flying!"

"You know, I don't wanna look in this book anymore." Maxwell nervously said.

"Um... Whatya wanna do?" Cindy asked as she took the book off for him.

Maxwell was nervous to say what he wanted to say, but got it off his chest. "Kiss you."

"Okay." Cindy smiled.

The two got comfortable and were about to lean forward to kiss each other.

"NOOO!" Sledgehammer cut in.

"SLEDGEHAMMER!" Cindy scolded.

"What's wrong with your possum?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know, I'll go talk to him," Cindy cupped Sledgehammer in her hands and came into the kitchen, glaring at her pet. "You little sneak! How dare you! I can't believe you were spying on me! I thought you were a changed rodent!"

"I am and it's a good thing I was, you can't kiss Maxwell." Sledgehammer warned her.

"Just watch me, and that's a figure of speech." Cindy glared.

"But something horrible could happen, didn't your grandma tell you?" Sledgehammer looked to her. "The sparks were a warning!"

"A warning?" Cindy asked. "Of what?"

"You shouldn't hear it from your possum, just trust me," Sledgehammer insisted. "Do-not-kiss-Maxwell!"

"Sledgehammer, are you being sincere?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, and it pains me to say it!" Sledgehammer pleaded.

"Okay, I wont kiss Maxwell, but if you're making this up, I swear you will be neutered... Slowly..." Cindy said before going back to the living room to the boy. "Maxwell!"

"Yeah?" Maxwell looked to her.

"Uh, you have to go," Cindy covered up. "There's an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Maxwell frowned.

"Uh, my possum's sick." Cindy made up. "He needs an operation."

"Can I do anything?" Maxwell asked.

"N-No, we're going to a certified vet." Cindy tried to get him out of the house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Maxwell invited. "Maybe we can go to a movie?"

"Sounds great!" Cindy smiled, then pushed him out the door and leaned on it, folding her arms. "Just great..."

In the kitchen, Sledgehammer was on the counter as Shelly and Buddy arrived home. 

Buddy held up an postcard. "This one is going on the fridge."

"How was the museum?" Sledgehammer asked.

"It's so funny," Shelly giggled. "They're selling postcards of my mother... Nude!" she then showed a postcard of her very young mother as a model.

"Hello, Nurse!" Sledgehammer smirked seductively.

"Excuse me!" Mary Ruth cut in as she was baking another pie for her family and took away the postcard from her adoptive daughter. "It's art… and according to that guy in the raincoat who was staring at me, a masterpiece." 

"Idon'tunderstand,whycan'tIkissMaxwell?" Cindy came in, very agitated.

"This is what I heard: 'Rhino hunting man, whick a nicks Maxwell'," Buddy said, then looked down to his daughter. "Slow down."

"I said 'Why can't I kiss Maxwell'?" Cindy repeated her question.

"Got it that time," Mary Ruth said, then picked up Cindy and sat her right down. "Scuzzlebutt, have a seat. We need to talk."

"She's our daughter..." Buddy spoke up.

"Yes, but she has the magical gene in her and you don't," Mary Ruth looked back, then looked back to Cindy. 

"Nothing good ever comes from talking." Cindy whined.

"Hush up!" Mary Ruth scolded. "Now, when a witch, warlock, wizard, or dream bender kiss a mortal for the first time, the mortal turns into a frog."

"A frog?" Cindy scoffed. "Look, if you guys don't want me to kiss Maxwell--"

"No, no, no, no, we like him," Mary Ruth explained. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be warning you."

"So if I kiss Maxwell, he turns into a frog..." Cindy hummed. "It sounds like something out of a fairy tale?"

"Well, they had to get it from somewhere." Shelly shrugged.

"Do you think they can make that stuff up?" Buddy scoffed.

"So I can never kiss Maxwell?" Cindy frowned.

"Not without transmorgifying him." Mary Ruth replied.

"That's not a good thing." Shelly added.

"My life is ruined, I hate being a magical creature!" Cindy ran upstairs to her room, feeling heartbroken.

"Oh, no, it's not so bad!" Shelly called upstairs. "I went through high school without kissing!" 

Buddy, Shelly, and Mary Ruth then decided to go up to Cindy's room as it was dark now.

"Can we come in?" Shelly asked.

"Sure." Cindy said softly.

"Can we turn on the light?" Buddy asked.

"If you must." Cindy sighed.

The light was turned on and Cindy was curled up in her chair with the teeny tiny valentine in her hands. The tears have dried, but the pain remains.

"We've been doing some research that we think you should know about." Buddy soothed.

"We checked the handbook and since you're half-dream bender from my birth father, there's only a 50:50 chance that Maxwell will turn into a frog." Shelly added.

"So it's good news?" Cindy asked.

"Well, there's a 50% chance that's good news and a 50% chance that it's bad." Shelly said.

"It's sort of a coin toss." Buddy added.

"Here." Shelly handed a silver dollar to her daughter. "Flip it and you'll see what we mean."

"Just give that to me when you're done," Mary Ruth said, bouncing her lighter red hair from age. "Grammy wants to go to Vegas soon~..."

"Okay," Cindy took the coin. "Heads: He stays Maxwell. Tails: He's a frog," She then flipped the coin and put it on the back of her hand. "Tails... Maybe two out of three..." she then tried again.

The next day, Cindy was still flipping the coin as she was in the living room. 

"Heads!" Cindy cheered, then flipped again and groaned. "Tails... Ugh!"

"Why the 'ugh'?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Out of a 100 tries, it came out fifty heads and fifty tails. What are the odds of that happening?" Cindy pouted.

"Don't ask me, I was an English major." Sledgehammer replied.

The doorbell then rang.

"Who could that be?" Cindy wondered.

"I'm not expecting company," Sledgehammer said. "Are you?"

Cindy looked through the frosted door mirror and panicked. "It's Maxwell and I look like laundry!" 

"You wear those same clothes every day!" Sledgehammer reminded her. "It's like you're a cartoon character."

"Not helping!" Cindy took her grandmother's witch wand and zapped herself in a cute black dress with make-up and glittering black and white flats. "There."

"Chic." Sledgehammer commented.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hi," Cindy opened the door for Maxwell. "What're you doing here?" 

"Don't you remember?" Maxwell prompted. "Yesterday I said I'd see you tomorrow?"

"And today's tomorrow." Cindy realized.

"Right... So, do you still wanna go to a movie?" Maxwell invited.

"Sure! Wait... They keep those theaters kinda dark, don't they?" Cindy got nervous. "I'd better go ask my parents. Stay here." She then dashed off.

In the kitchen, Shelly was working with her tablet and handheld computer.

"Maxwell's here and he wants to go to the movies," Cindy told her mother. "What should I do?"

"See 'The Good Dinosaur', everybody's raving about it." Shelly replied.

Cindy folded her arms. "You know what I mean."

"I see no reason why two friends can't go to the movies." Shelly approved.

"Right, two friends." Cindy slowly nodded.

"Just be careful." Shelly warned.

"Would it help if I gave him the bad breath spell?" Mary Ruth asked, snatching her wand from her granddaughter.

"No, I still have to sit with him," Cindy told her family. "Can we crunch those numbers one more time?"

"I checked with MIT, they're still 50:50." Shelly replied.

"Well, let me know if they change." Cindy said, then grabbed her coat, coming back to Maxwell. "All right, let's go." 

"Great, I'm looking forward to this." Maxwell smiled.

"Me too, old buddy, old pal." Cindy said, punching him in a friendly way.

"Just let me do the peddling now and you'll be fine," Maxwell said as he got her on a two person bicycle and handed her a helmet once he took off his cap and put on a helmet for himself. "So, what kind of movie are you up for?" he then asked.

"Something with a lot of random property damage." Cindy shrugged.

"Star Wars just opened." Maxwell suggested.

"Perfect." Cindy said as she struggled with her bike helmet. 

"Let me help you with that," Maxwell offered. "They're kinda tricky..." He got her then strapped in. "There."

Cindy and Maxwell looked across each other then as their eyes met.

"You look really pretty tonight." Maxwell smiled, he then leaned over to kiss her.

"Thanks, so do you, let's go." Cindy said quickly. 

Maxwell and Cindy sit in the darkness of the back seat, a box of popcorn on Maxwell's knee as they watched the flim. Well, at least Maxwell was watching the movie. Cindy seemed to have found her own amusement as she continuously flipped the sliver dollar.

"Now, do you think that's original or digitally remastered?" Maxwell asked.

"Heads," Cindy said, then noticed Maxwell talked to her as there was now an explosion on the screen. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"It's not important, whatever it is, it's broken now," Maxwell said, then looked curiously to Cindy. "Hey... You look really pretty tonight."

Cindy smiled to him, then saw that he was about to kiss her and kicked up the popcorn bucket with her knee. "Oh! Better get more popcorn!" she then took the bucket and ran off. 

In the café, Cindy sat at a table, tossing her coin as Maxwell returned with two cups of hot chocolate and a muffin.

"Here ya go."

"Heads, alright!" Cindy cheered.

Maxwell sighed. "Why do you keep flipping that coin?"

"Well... If it comes up 'Heads' 100 times in a row, I win a prize." Cindy lied, then flipped again. "Tails... Stupid eagle!"

"Hey, do you know what the best part of the movie is?" Maxwell asked.

"The end credits with those cute Ewok thingies?" Cindy asked. 

"No," Maxwell smiled. "Seeing it with you."

"Thanks." Cindy said.

"You look really pretty tonight." Maxwell said. He leaned forward to try to kiss her again, only to find a baked good between their lips.

Cindy took a bite out of it and offered it to him. "Muffin?"

Maxwell then biked Cindy back to her house after their little date.

Cindy got her helmet undone and rushed to the door. "Well, that was fun, best time two friends could have. Well, nothing left for me to say but good night and gods speed!" she then reached for the doorknob. 

"Cindy!" Maxwell called. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Cindy asked.

"Has something changed between us?" Maxwell asked.

"What do ya mean?" Cindy tried to sound casual like nothing was wrong.

"Well maybe I'm reading too much into this, but yesterday, I got the feeling that you wanted to kiss me, and today, I feel like you don't." Maxwell explained.

"No, Maxwell, it's just.... I... I can't explain..." Cindy sighed, Maxwell did not know about Cindy's special powers since he was a mortal.

"That's all right, you don't have to," Maxwell sounded hurt. "I mean, if that's what you want, we can just be...Friends..."

"I think that would be best for us." Cindy agreed.

"All right, I'll walk you to the door..." Maxwell grew disappointed. "Oh, man! I really wanted to kiss you."

And he was not the only one who really wanted it. 

Cindy sat and weighed her options. It's a great risk, but... "Maxwell?"

"Yeah?" Maxwell looked back to her.

Cindy leaned over, reached across, and puled Maxwell by his shoulders and gave him a kiss straight on the lips. Their lips were together for brief moments and Cindy then pulled out and studied him and was relieved to see he was still a human. "You're still here!"

Maxwell smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Cindddribbit..." He sunk into himself before her eyes. A greenish tinge as his hands and feet become webbed. The transformation is quick and complete leaving a small bull frog sat on the seat of the bike.

"Ribbit." Maxwell croaked.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Cindy groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy ran into her house with Maxwell in her hands. "HELP! HELP!"

In the living room, Shelly was playing her fiddle with a very intense and suspenseful song in the background while Sledgehammer and Buddy are her audience.

"What's the matter?" Sledgehammer asked, crawling up onto Cindy's shoulder to take a look.

"I turned Maxwell into a frog!" Cindy cried.

Mary Ruth arrived at her granddaughter's call as Shelly kept obliviously playing her instrument. "Oh, no!"

"You're not helping with that music, Mom!" Cindy looked to her mother.

Shelly stopped playing then. "Sorry."

"I thought you were just going to be friends?" Buddy reminded.

"I tried, but I failed, and now we aren't even the same species." Cindy frowned.

"Well, first thing's first, keep him moist." Shelly advised, then took out plant sprayer and gave Maxwell a few squirts. "And secondly, there's still hope."

"Right, the true love clause." Mary Ruth nodded to her adoptive daughter.

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"There's a test you can take to determine if it's true love, and if it is, Maxwell will change back into a person." Mary Ruth explained.

"And if it isn't?" Cindy then asked.

"You'll be changed into a frog," Shelly said then. "I can't believe Teller never told you."

"Aren't those stakes kinda high?" Cindy asked. "I mean, Maxwell's super cute and I really, really like him, but how am I supposed to know if it's true love?"

"Well, do you think about him when he's not around?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Yeah." Cindy answered.

"And does your heart beat faster when you see him coming down the hall?" Mary Ruth asked.

"Yeah." Cindy nodded.

"And does it bother you when he chews gum?" Shelly asked.

"No." Cindy shook her head.

"Then it must be true love." Mary Ruth concluded.

"I'm taking the test," Cindy said, then winced slightly. "Is it multiple choice?"

"Come on, Shelly." Mary Ruth told her daughter.

Mary Ruth took them to the National Institute of Love.

"Where are we?" Cindy asked.

"The National Institute of Love." Mary Ruth replied.

"Normally it's very clinical, but they go all out for Valentine's Day." Shelly added.

They move through the trellis arch into the room and Cindy's black sweatshirt becomes red and her pants and shoes turn white to be more color coordinated with the room. Shelly and Mary Ruth's outfits suffer the same fate. Mary Ruth was now in red and darker red while Shelly was in all pink.

"Wow, they take their color scheme seriously." Cindy noted.

"I'll sign you in." Mary Ruth kissed her granddaughter's forehead and walked off.

"So, tell me, what lovey dovey sucker punch drooling zombie gives this test?" Cindy asked with her arms folded and a smirk. "Cupid? Aphrodite? That bird of love experiment that Lilo and Stitch took care of in Hawaii?"

"Drell should be here any minute." Shelly said.

"Drell gives the test!?" Cindy panicked instantly.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange seeing him," Shelly smiled bashfully. "Oh, Cindy, when I was about your age when Drell and I were friends, I had a big crush on him... Whenever my mother forced me to come to a council meeting because my dad had to work, I just wanted to take him with me and ride away on a broomstick together... Sadly, Mom told me I was adopted and we had to approve of her raising me despite her being a witch and me as a mortal."

"Erm... Congratulations..." Cindy said, then backed up against the trellis before Drell would show up.

"Thanks," Shelly smiled, then saw someone coming. "Shh! Here he comes."

Mary Ruth took Cindy's hand and pulled her onto the couch to sit down. The giant head of the witches council saunters in in a color coordinated red silk smoking jacket and cravat.

"Hello, ladies," Drell greeted, then noticed Cindy. "Oh, great, it's you... So Cindy, you're here to take the test of true love, huh?"

Cindy gulped. "Yes, I am..."

"The test is in three parts," Drell informed. "Each one more horrifying than the last. You scared?"

"A little." Cindy admitted.

"Of course you would be, that's smart of you," Drell said, then handed out a clipboard for her with a pen. "Now you have a standard release form here. The council is, of course, not responsible for the loss of hair, dignity or personal items. Just her sign right here. If you want collision, just initial the box."

"Oh, don't fall for that," Shelly whispered. "It's a rip-off."

Cindy signed and handed back the pen until she heard a horrible female scream of agony in thin-air. "What was that!?"

"You just signed your life away," Drell told her. "You all set?"

Cindy backed away in fear. "Uh, I don't know anymore..."

"Start at door number one." Drell pointed to a pink door and opened it for her.

Cindy backed away again. Mary Ruth took out a sharp nail and rammed it at Cindy's behind. Cindy yelped and ran right through the door in pain.

"Mom!" Shelly gasped.

"I think your daughter needed a boost from Grammy." Mary Ruth smirked.

Drell laughed at that. "Classic Malovea Youngblood..."

"My name is 'Mary Ruth' now." Mary Ruth narrowed her eyes.

Drell scoffed. "That's a stupid name."

"Hush up, Drell, or I'll give you a taste of my medicine!" Mary Ruth threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Drell muttered fearfully then.

Shelly then put Maxwell into a cage to keep him cool and wet. "Don't worry, Maxwell, if I know Cindy, she can do this for you."

The true love game show studio, the music played as the game show host introduced the next contestant. "Please welcome Cynthia Butler!"

The cheesy gold curtains rustle as Cindy comes on stage dressed in a 60's outfit. A blue, psychedelic mini-dress, white knee-boots and heavily sprayed hair-do. Canned applause welcomed her onto the show.

"Oh!" Cindy walked through, looking around. "What's this?"

"Part one of your test is the True Love game," the host informed. "Here, sit down," he then guided her to her seat. "Would you like to meet your Maxwells?"

"Maxwells?" Cindy asked, then grinned eagerly. "I like this game..."

"Gentlemen, let's give your best hello's to Cindy." the host instructed.

Beyond the screen, the three Maxwells sit on stools all dressed in suits the Monkees would be proud of.

"Hey, Cindy." Maxwell #1 greeted.

"Hey! Cindy." Maxwell #2 greeted.

"Hey, Cindy." Maxwell #3 greeted.

"Hi, Maxwells." Cindy greeted back with a flirty smile.

"How well do you the person you think you're in love with?" the host rhetorically asked before handing the pink cards to Cindy. "Let's find out and here are the questions."

"All right," Cindy took the cards. "Um... This question's for Maxwell #2, 'If I were a princess trapped in a tower. How would you rescue me'." she then read aloud.

"Well, the thought of you makes me walk on air, so I'd float right up and whisk you away." Maxwell #2 told her.

"That's sweet," Cindy blushed. "And Maxwell #1, what would you do?"

"Blow up the tower." Maxwell #1 said without thinking.

"Okay, um, this question's for Maxwell #3," Cindy then looked to the next card. "'Describe Maxwell #1's best and worst feature'."

"Well, he has really nice side burns." Maxwell #3 replied.

"Thanks, man, you two." Maxwell #1 smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Maxwell #2 asked.

"They're okay." Maxwell #1 shrugged.

"Come on, guys, let's just go on, please." the host sounded rushed.

"Okay, this question's for all of you," Cindy said then read the next card. "'What's your favorite kind of triangle?'... These questions don't tell me anything!"

"Nobody said that the test would be easy." the host told her.

"Maxwell #1, your triangle?" Cindy asked.

"Obtuse." Maxwell #1 said.

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

Cindy glanced at the first option. "Maxwell #2?"

"Scalene," Maxwell #2 said to her. "Definitely scalene."

"And Maxwell #3, what's your favorite kind of triangle?" Cindy then asked.

"Equilateral," Maxwell #3 replied. "I like that it's symmetrical."

"That's him, that's my Maxwell!" Cindy realized and jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's right, Cindy, and you've passed part one!" the host announced.

The canned audience went wild as Cindy jumped for joy.

Cindy then came out of the first door, now back in her regular, though still red and white, clothes. "I passed!"

Mary Ruth laughed and gave Cindy a big hug. "Congratulations."

"Way to go!" Shelly high-fived.

"Well, you passed the test of friendship," Drell congratulated. "True love can't exist without friendship."

"Drell, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Cindy was surprised.

"They make me say that." Drell then told her.

"I'm pumped, what's next?" Cindy was excited.

"Um, door number two." Drell told her.

"Okay... "Wish me luck, Maxwell." Cindy said to the frog.

"Ribbit!" Maxwell croaked.

"Oh, even as a frog he's cute..." Cindy put her hands together with a sweet smile. 

Drell grabbed Cindy by her throat, opened the second door and threw her in.

"WHOA!" Cindy yelped.

"Drell!" Shelly growled. "You can't do that to my daughter!!"

"Actually, dear, he can," Mary Ruth whispered. "Your daughter needs to learn how to stand up for herself, so until then, I promised Drell he could do whatever he wanted with her."

"WHAT?!" Shelly yelped. "Mom, how could you do this?! I thought you loved Cindy, but I guess I was wrong."

"I do love Cindy, she just needs to learn how to toughen up," Mary Ruth told her adoptive daughter. "I raised you just the same! She needs to learn that the world isn't one big happy Disney movie! How do you think I felt growing up? My own mother didn't even want me and I was on the streets and I didn't even know I was a witch so I had to take care of myself without magic! I'm lucky to be alive today!"

"Oh, Mom." Shelly sounded sad for her mother.

"It's okay, dear, I do love her, I just want her to know that the world can be dark, but she can survive..." Mary Ruth hugged Shelly back.

"It's my fault, we shouldn't have lived in Gumboot in the first place," Shelly blamed herself. " If we didn't live there, then she wouldn't be that scared."

"Oh, it's okay, dear, you didn't know..." Mary Ruth cooed. 

Shelly sniffled. "No matter what happens, you will always be my mother..."

Mary Ruth picked up the cage. "Come on, Maxwell, let's go and check the trellis for bugs." she then walked off and left.

Shelly nodded to her adoptive mother and sat down on the couch. "So, Drell, what's new in the life of the most powerful man in the universe?"

"Nothing much," Drell smirked to her. "Did I hear you had a crush on me when you were a little girl?"

"I used to, Drell," Shelly emphasized. "Used to."

"I bet you did..." Drell nodded once.

Shelly frowned. "Something wrong?"

Drell looked back. "I messed up with Hilda again..."

"Why don't you go talk to her when this is over with?" Shelly suggested.

"Oh, I-I don't know..." Drell bit his lip, showing a rare sign of fright. "Help me out a little?"

"Of course." Shelly smiled to her old friend.

Drell smiled back and sat with her on the couch. "I knew I could count on you... Shelly Bean."

Shelly giggled. "Oh, you..."

Drell smiled to her.

In the National Institute of Love, we are shown a pool area in round the back, down the crazy-paving path, alongside the tennis and basketball courts, Cindy sat stretched out on a sun-lounger chair in her swimsuit and shades. She's been sitting out there a while and is getting a little worried and a touch red as she didn't think to bring her sun-block.

"Hello! Anybody?!" Cindy called. "Is this a test of patience?"

Suddenly there is a ripple across the water and Shawn came out from the water in a tight red swimsuit. "Cindy?"

"Shawn?" Cindy lowered her sunglasses. "W-W-What're you doing here?"

"I got bored," Shawn shrugged. "Brad is out with Gwen."

"Uh... Okay..." Cindy blushed.

Shawn came to the seat next to her. "Anyone sitting here?"

"No, go ahead." Cindy allowed.

Shawn smiled, he then sat down next to her and leaned back. "So, are you here to take the test?"

"Yeah, I wish they'd hurry up..." Cindy pouted.

"Oh, that could be a while," Shawn soothed. "You should just relax... The sun feels good, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kinda cool to lay by the pool in the middle of February." Cindy smiled innocently.

"Yeah, I guess," Shawn laughed. "I come here sometimes to get peace."

Cindy nodded and looked around.

"You know, those sunglasses make you look so grown up." Shawn said to Cindy.

"Y-You think so?" Cindy blushed.

"Yeah, by the way, you hungry?" Shawn asked.

Cindy shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"How about some chocolate covered strawberry cheesecake?" Shawn tempted.

Cindy gulped and licked her lips at the dessert. "That's one of my favorites..."

"Oh, here it is... Here, have a bite." Shawn suggested. He cut off a forkful and offered it temptingly to Cindy.

"I don't know," Cindy smiled nervously. "I had a pretty big muffin earlier."

"Ah, come on," Shawn insisted. "One little taste couldn't hurt."

"That's true..." Cindy leaned forward to take the forkful in her mouth.

"You look really pretty tonight." Shawn smiled.

That stopped Cindy. "Wait! You're trying to make me forget about Maxwell, aren't you?"

"Maxwell?" Shawn asked. "Who's Maxwell?"

"Oh, you're a sly one!" Cindy glanced at the boy she had a not-so secret crush on. "But I can't eat while Maxwell's in trouble!"

"Ah, yes, you can." Shawn tried to make her eat the dessert.

"No, I can't!" Cindy refused.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

Suddenly, a bell rang and canned applause rippled from the pool.

"Well, that was the test," Shawn told her. "You passed."

"I did?" Cindy asked before cheering. "Whoo-hoo!"

"How about a bite to celebrate?" Shawn tempted.

"What do you take me for?" Cindy scoffed.

"Now, go on to the final test, Cindy." Shawn said with a wink.

"Thanks..." Cindy blushed from that, but ran out the second door.

Cindy came through the second door and was still bouncing in delight to be hugged by her mother and grandmother. "I passed and got some color in my cheeks."

"I knew she liked that Hell Boy," Drell smirked with a dark chuckle, then stood up. "Nicely done, you passed the test of fidelity."

"You resisted temptation," Mary Ruth congratulated. "Something that tests every relationship."

"Malovea, do you mind?" Drell gave a glare. "This is my gig."

"Sorry." Mary Ruth muttered.

"Is that Hell Boy still here?" Shelly asked.

"Nah, I only asked him to come in when I heard Cindy would be here," Drell shook his head. "He can stay if he wants though because the other one is with that goth chick."

"One more door and we're out of here." Cindy was about to run for the third door.

Drell stretched his arm out. "Not so fast!" he then picked her up by the end of her sweatshirt, lifting her several inches in the air. "The next test is really dangerous. Our insurance carrier requires that you read this pamphlet." he then handed the pamphlet to Cindy.

Cindy took it and read the cover in horror. "'So You're Going to be a Frog'?"

"I'll go over it with you, honey." Mary Ruth cooed.

Mary Ruth and Cindy walked off together once Cindy was placed back on the floor.

"Hmm... Shawn..." Shelly smirked. "Oh, he's a cutie."

Drell snuck up beside Shelly. "What do you like about Buddy?"

"Oh, Buddy's wonderful..." Shelly remembered her husband then. "He's so brave, and kind, warm, and gentle..."

"And you have a crush on Hell Boy who's about 500 years old, but he won't die since he's not a mortal." Drell remarked.

Shelly shrugged innocently. "I may have a crush, but I'll never forget my husband..."

Drell shrugged back. "Now I see where Cindy gets it."

"What attracted Hilda to you?" Shelly asked.

Drell shrugged again. "I dunno... Maybe she likes a man with power and authority."

"Oh, I see," Shelly said then. "What do you like about her?" she then asked.

"You hear of that incident on the Mayflower back in the 17th century?" Drell asked.

Shelly nodded.

"She was nuts about me..." Drell laughed. "We decided to play a prank on the puritans and we both got grounded together."

"No, way, really?" Shelly giggled.

Drell nodded and giggled. "So, uh, you wanna do something later?"

"Sorry, I have to go back to Buddy," Shelly smiled about her husband. "He rocks my world."

"Oh, he does, doesn't he?" Drell asked coyly.

"Indeed..." Shelly promised. "Isn't your old flame for Hilda still burning?"

Drell stood up and walked off for a moment. "Well, there's one way to find out."

"You still have it?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, no one bought it at the garage sale, it's over here." Drell invited Shelly to look with him and showed her a heart-shaped ornate box on the table. "Wanna help me look?"

"You open it," Shelly told him. "I'm too afraid to look."

Drell took hold of the two tiny door handles in his huge fingers and slowly opens the front of the box. A candle burns brightly within. "Yes! The old flame is still burning." he cheered.

"After all these years." Shelly smiled. How romantic.

"You can warm soup over it," Drell smiled. "Shelly, will you talk to Hilda for me?" he then took Shelly's hands and looked into her eyes. "Please... I-I'm afraid of rejection."

"Welllll... Okay, I'll do it on one condition." Shelly replied.

"Yes, ma'am?" Drell bit his lip.

"Be nice to Cindy for a couple of weeks." Shelly demanded.

"What!?" Drell flailed. 

Shelly gave him a look. "Be nice to my daughter, Drell, you're my best friend and I'll become your worst enemy really fast!"

Drell gulped then and nodded. "U-U-Understood... I'll try my best."

"Thanks, Drell, you're the best." Shelly kissed his cheek then and went off to use her phone to make a call to Hilda then.

Drell flicked his long, curly black hair over his shoulder. "I'm as giddy as a school girl!" he said to himself.

"I finished the pamphlet." Cindy said.

"So, you've decided what kind of frog you wanna be?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I've selected the flying tree-frog." Cindy nodded.

"Excellent, then it's time for the last test, but this one isn't..." Drell then glanced to Shelly as she turned the other way while on her cell phone, talking with Hilda, then looked back to Cindy. "Easy like the others."

"Are you sweating?" Cindy asked.

"Don't test my patience, Cindy," Drell forced himself to grin. "Your mother is doing me a kind favor."

"Good luck and don't be nervous." Mary Ruth coached.

"I'm not nervous..." Cindy obviously trembled. "I mean, I know it's true love, so therefore, I have no reason to be nervous."

"Erm, push, don't pull." Drell told her.

Cindy chuckled nervously, going to the third and final door, she then procrastinated about opening it. "You know what's funny?"

"Could you do something?" Drell whispered to Mary Ruth. "Shelly made me promise to be nice to Cindy for two weeks so she can get me and Hilda back together and it's KILLING me!"'

"Oh, she did, didn't she?" Mary Ruth laughed.

"It's not funny..." Drell folded his arms.

Mary Ruth laughed, she then sent a bolt of electricity from her pointer finger. Cindy yelped as that zapped her and she ran in through the door.

"Good luck!" Drell called with a forced smile.

"Hilda, listen, I know Drell left you at the altar back in the seventeenth century, but I'm sure he had a very good reason..." Shelly said on the phone. "Please... He really misses you."

'Oh, he does, doesn't he?' Hilda asked.

"His old flame is still burning for you." Shelly said.

Hilda looked curious. "It is?"

"Hang on a sec," Shelly said, then took out the camera in her phone, then snapped a picture of Drell's heart box and sent it to Hilda. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, Drell..." Hilda sighed. "I do miss him."

"He misses you too..." Shelly said. "Listen, Cindy is taking the Test of True Love, why don't you come by in say an hour and maybe patch things up?"

Hilda sighed. "I have to work, but I'm free next Thursday."

"Sure, Hilda, you should come see Drell next Thursday!" Shelly said so Drell would overhear.

"Oh, I would love that." Hilda agreed.

Shelly looked to Drell and gave a thumb's up with her free hand. Drell grinned and gave two thumb's up back in excitement.

"Okay, see ya, Hilda," Shelly smiled before hanging up. "Bye."

Meanwhile in the Badlands...

The New Jersey side of the river. The weak sun cannot penetrate the evil smelling smog that pervades the area. You can't see your hand in front of your face. A voice calls in the darkness.

"Hello?" Cindy called out as her voice echoed in the endless void. "Is anybody here?"

"Cindy?" Maxwell called back. 

"Maxwell! Where are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm not sure," Maxwell said. "It's dark in here. See if you can find a light switch."

Cindy felt herself around the darkness. "Wait, here's one." She flicked it and immediately wishes she hadn't. The light source is a raging sheet of searing flame leaping up from the deep chasm of flowing molten lava at her feet. She stands on one side of the chasm beside a signpost. One arm points away from the chasm saying 'Safe Road' the other points across it saying 'True Love' In between is a conveniently situated light switch. Maxwell stands on the other side and a rickety slatted wooden bridge stretches between them across the fiery gulf.

"I don't like this," Cindy groaned. "What's going on?"

"It's the test of faith," Maxwell told her. "You have to get me."

"Does the safe road come out anywhere near you?" Cindy asked.

"No, I think it's a dead-end in the suburbs." Maxwell said.

"Then there's only one way," Cindy said before taking a tentative step onto the rickety bridge, then got nervous instantly. "Scared..." A few more steps and the searing rising heat from below makes sweat immediately prickle on her skin. "Hot! Really scared! REALLY HOT!"

"Get back, it's not worth it!" Maxwell told her.

"Yes, it is!" Cindy argued. "I can do this!" She backed up a way and looks down at the yawning gap in the bridge. With a short run, she took a leap of total faith, but the gap is too wide. She's falling short and a fiery, agonizing death beckons until two strong hands grab her and pull her safely into their embrace.

"I made it!" Cindy cheered for herself. "Oh, Maxwell~..." She threw her arms around his neck just as he fizzles out and vanishes. "All that for a HOLOGRAM!?"

Cindy then came out of the door, jumping for joy.

"I did it! I did it! It's true love!" Cindy cheered.

Mary Ruth and Cindy shared a huge hug. "Oh, Scuzzlebutt, that's wonderful!"

"I have to admit, I had my doubts, but now I can shout it to the world!" Cindy cheered. "I HAVE A TRUE LOVE!"

"Don't rub it in," Drell said as he lay on the couch with the cage on his stomach and handed it out to her. "Take your frog and go."

"But I passed..." Cindy took the cage. "Why's Maxwell still a frog?"

"There's one final detail," Mary Ruth just remembered. "To change him back, you have to return to the scene of the kiss and kiss him again."

"Kids," Mary Ruth scoffed to Drell. "They'll jump through flames, but ask them to kiss a frog..."

"Would you go?" Drell grew impatient.

"Come on." Mary Ruth rushed her granddaughter.

"Wait! Where's Mom?" Cindy asked.

Mary Ruth shushed her granddaughter. "Don't ask..." she then whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy carried the cage as she looked back at Drell on the couch and looked curious of her mother's whereabouts, but kept going.

Shelly was in the pool area with Shawn, eating cakes. "I love cheesecake, don't you?"

"Like mother like daughter it seems..." Shawn chuckled. "You know, your daughter's a good kid, she deserves better..."

"I feel so bad..." Shelly sighed. "We just had to move to that stupid place Gumboot... It didn't look so bad in the brochures."

"It's not your fault," Shawn soothed. "It's the people who treat your daughter badly."

"I just want what's best for her..." Shelly pouted.

"You're a good mother, don't blame yourself..." Shawn soothed. "Malovea's a good mother too."

"Yes, she can be..." Shelly agreed. "She's very strict, but loving... I think she's rough and tough because her own parents abandoned her and she was alone in the streets with no one to take care of her."

"I don't even have parents," Shawn replied. "My mom left me and I don't even know my own dad."

"Oh, you poor dear." Shelly cooed.

"It's okay..." Shawn promised it was okay.

Shelly gave him a hug and patted his back. "My father doesn't even think I exist."

"Huh?" Shawn asked.

"My birth father," Shelly explained. "I finally got the chance to meet him, but he never knew I was born, so he just thought I wanted his money."

"Are you serious?"

Shelly frowned with tears in her eyes and nodded. 

"Oh, Shelly, I never knew that..." Shawn frowned. 

"It's okay, I don't think about it very much, but that was the most painful day of my life." Shelly sniffled.

"Cindy should be very proud to have someone like you." Shawn said as he stroked Shelly's hair.

"I'm proud to have someone like her..." Shelly smiled back.

Drell walked over then, wearing a Hawaiian yellow shirt with green flowers and leaves with blue shorts, sandals, and his hair looked extra curly and frizzy and he wore red sunglasses. "Don't you have a husband to get back to?"

"We're just talking." Shelly defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Likely story."

"Drell, if you were a condiment, what would you be?" Shelly asked.

"That's a stupid question..." Drell snorted. 

"So not mustard?" Shelly asked.

Drell took off his sunglasses, revealing his sky blue eyes. "Did you go through Hilda's Test of True Love Dating Game door?"

"No." Shelly said.

Drell raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Shelly bit her lip.

Drell then shrugged. "Ketchup, so, uh, if you were running from me, I could 'catch up' and 'relish' our time together so much for you to 'muster'." he then gave a sly smile with a charming wink. 

Shelly held her chest. "My heart just skipped a beat."

"Well, well, well," Drell smirked. "Shelly Gaither still can't resist me, eh?"

"No way, I'm still married!" Shelly scoffed.

"Uh-huh..." Drell sat down next to her, crossing his legs. "Why you hangin' around Hell Boy then when your daughter drools at him every time she sees him?"

"Cindy doesn't do that!" Shawn argued. "....Does she?"

"Shawn, she's over the moon for you," Drell put his sunglasses back on. "Maxwell MAY be her true love, but she's got a school girl crush on you!"

"Hmm, I guess she couldn't resist my good looking charms," Shawn shrugged. "At least she's better than Heather, Susan, Amy, Tori and Danielle, those girls keep on following me."

*Flashback*

Shawn was in the mall, looking around until he saw Amy and Sammy arguing.

"You will never get anyone, Samey!" Amy glared. "At least Shawn loves me more than you!"

"Oh, get a life, Amy!" Sammy retorted.

Shawn rolled his eyes and left the McAuley twins as they kept fighting, and fighting, and fighting...

 

Heather, Tori, and Danielle were at Victoria's Secret, trying to get a cute top to impress Shawn with, but they started to fight over it.

"Never a dull moment..." Shawn muttered.

 

"Hi, there, Shawn, you look lonely," Susan grinned. "Need some company?"

"I, uh, already have company," Shawn excused, then grabbed Courage and held him. "See?"

"Stupid dog." Susan glared at Courage.

Courage growled and barked at her. Susan's eyes widened and she backed up.

"Good one." Shawn chuckled to the cowardly dog.

Courage laughed sheepishly then.

*End of Flashback*

 

"I dunno what it is about you..." Drell said as he reclined. "Wish me luck for next Thursday, I got a date with Hilda Spellman." 

"Good luck she doesn't slap you." Shawn smirked.

"Watch it, Hell Boy." Drell warned.

"No, Drell, I will not 'wash you'." Shawn laughed.

Drell rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother... At least you aren't annoying like when you were that Beavis kid..."

Cindy was sitting on her seat on Maxwell's bike and picked up the frog towards her lips with a grimace. "Your lips are all slimy..." She tried again and closing her eyes manages to kiss the little amphibian. She quickly puts him down on the other seat and sure enough within seconds her handsome prince is beside her. His lips are pursed so she smiles and kisses him again. "It worked! That was great!"

"I know!" Maxwell smiled. "That's why I've been trying to kiss you all night."

"Can we try it again?" Cindy asked. "I think I might enjoy it more this time."

"Me too," Maxwell agreed. "I have to admit, I was pretty nervous."

They both leaned forward and their lips brush one another. There may be no sparks flying this time, but there is definitely a charge there. We'll leave them for a while as they wont be coming up for air any time soon. 

On the Butler porch, two faces are looking through the frosted window. 

"Aren't they cute?" Mary Ruth cooed to her granddaughter being in love.

"Yeah, I'm glad she passed, but I still can't believe you let her take that risk." Sledgehammer commented.

"There was no risk, I knew she'd pass." Mary Ruth replied.

Mary Ruth looked down at the pink bundle in her hands. 

"You did?" Sledgehammer asked.

"At ten, it's always true love." Mary Ruth reassured.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Buddy asked his mother-in-law.

"Because now she thinks it's extra special." Mary Ruth smiled.

At Cartoon Network School hallway...

Maxwell rushed up to Cindy at her locker between classes Monday morning. "Hi, Cin."

"Maxwell!" Cindy grinned.

"I just found out that I don't have basketball practice, so if you want, I can give you a ride home." Maxwell offered.

"And miss getting stuff thrown at me on the bus?" Cindy pretended to think about it. "Hmm... Okay!"

"Great, I'll meet you here at 3:30?" Maxwell suggested.

"Great." Cindy agreed.

"See ya." Maxwell nodded.

"See ya." Cindy nodded back.

Maxwell turned and walked down the hall with a peculiar springy walk.

"Maxwell!" Cindy called after.

"Yeah?" Maxwell called back.

"It's kinda too bad you don't have basketball practice today!" Cindy called.

Maxwell looked at her, confused before hopping off round the corner. Cindy laughed to herself and put her books away.


	5. Chapter 5

Drell folded his arms as he watched this on his crystal ball. "This being nice thing is so hard..."

"Drell?" Hilda's voice asked.

Drell eagerly ran over to her, looking like a lost and eager puppy. 'Hilda!... I mean... Hilda.. Hi... What's up?" he then folded his arms, trying to look like a gentleman. "We have a date on Thursday."

"I know, I just wanted to check on you while Sabrina was in school and Zelda is with Salem," Hilda explained. "How have you been?"

"Fine..." Drell said.

"Really?" hilda asked.

"NO!" Drell broke down to tears and fell down on his knees. "Hilda, please take me back, I can't stop thinking about you! You know why I make Sabrina bring you and Zelda when I request her in my office? I just wanna see you again! It's driving me crazy!"

"Drell, I missed you too." Hilda cooed.

"Hilda, when I was ignoring you the last time, I'm so sorry..." Drell begged for her forgiveness. "I thought girls liked it when a guy ignored them."

"Not every girl and I think you might be confusing what girls like," Hilda said. "I'm sorry too, Drell... Shelly said your old flame still burned for me."

"It was, it does..." Drell showed her his old flame for her. "If that pipsqueak--I mean... Special little girl Cindy...." he then said with a forced grin. "Could find love... What's stopping us?"

"I know, I love you too." Hilda said.

Drell's eyes sparkled and he rubbed one eye. "Aw, Hilda..."

"If I start dating you again on Thursday..." Hilda started. "Do you promise to be on time?"

"Hilda, I'm head of the council, I'm afraid I can't promise that, but I'll make it up to ya," Drell offered. "If I'm going to be a half hour or more late, I'll send you a pot roast." 

"A pot roast?" Hilda asked.

Drell shrugged. "My dad always did it to my mom..."

"Deal!" Hilda agreed.

Drell and Hilda then shook hands.

"I'd love to stay, but I'm on my lunch break." Hilda smiled.

"We have all the time in the Netherworld..." Drell took her hand to keep her from leaving so soon. "Netherworld time is a lot different than mortal time..."

"What do you want to do?" Hilda asked.

"Have a seat?" Drell used his magic and dimmed the lights, but made a candlelit table with a baked ham for two with romantic music playing in the background and put himself in a black tuxedo with a bow tie. 

"Oh, Drell..." Hilda blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Hilda, I love you very much with my heart and soul." Drell purred.

Drell nodded.

"Drell, I don't have a lot of time to do this, I mean, your daughter or Skippy could--" Hilda said.

Drell snapped his fingers and locked the doors, leaving it just being the two of them. "You're not going anywhere, Hilda Spellman." 

Hilda gulped, but smiled. "I'm trapped with you."

"First time someone's said that with a smile on their face..." Drell then conjured up a thornless rose and put it between his teeth, leaning on the wall with one hand holding him up and put his other hand on his hip.

"O-O-Oh, my God." Hilda got turned on.

Drell took the rose out and smirked. "Seem familiar now...?"

"D-Drell, I-I-I don't know what to say..." Hilda was emotional.

"I don't want you to leave me again." Drell said.

"Oh, Drell, I'm sorry, I just--" Hilda pouted, then covered her eyes as she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Drell frowned.

Hilda looked back. "Why did you leave me at the altar of our wedding?"

"I'm so sorry about that," Drell explained. "It was that Spella made me come into a very important meeting."

"Really?" Hilda asked.

Drell frowned and slowly nodded. "This was before instant message crystal balls, so I could never let you know in time." 

"Well... Thank you for telling me that." Hilda sounded touched.

"I'm so sorry, Hilda, I never meant to hurt you..." Drell promised, putting his right hand up. "I'm not asking you to marry me again, all I ask is that you forgive me for that mistake." 

"I already forgive you." Hilda promised.

"You do?" Drell asked with dewy eyes, then wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, BABY!" 

Hilda smiled.

"This is the best day of my life..." Drell smiled. "Um, you wanna go steady again?"

"I'll think about it." Hilda smiled before kissing him on the forehead. 

"Good enough for me." Drell chuckled.

"Now, our lunch date?" Hilda smiled seductively.

"I'm more interested in dessert." Drell smirked.

Hilda giggled. "Oh, you."

With that, both Drell and Hilda has patched up, Cindy got to kiss Maxwell without turning into a frog, and everyone was happy in the end.

The End


End file.
